Patients with emphysema and bronchitis often have a reduced ability to exercise. This research will test new methods to increase the ability to exercise. Two methods are being tested. One is a vigorous 6 week program of exercise. The other is to give a naturally occurring substance called growth hormone. The doctors will see if either or both of these methods will increase muscle size, change the way the body uses food or increase the ability to perform exercise.